grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandrine-Louise Marie Dutour de Salvert Bellenave
Alexandrine-Louise Marie (June 22, 1742 - November 4th, 1763) is a lower noblewomen. She is the last child of her family. She currently is the Dame de Bellebrune, (Originally the Demoiselle de Tour) Until she married in 1756 to Louis-Zechariah Giles Dutour de Salvert Bellnave Early Life Birth Alexandrine-Louise Marie was born on June 22nd 1742, at Argenteuil. She was given the title Demoiselle de Tour at birth. But due to a disease, Alexandrine never grew taller than 4,11. The same disease crippled her mother causing her to die days after giving birth to Alexandrine, making her the youngest of her eight siblings. Infancy For most of her life, her older sister Elisabeth Victoire had taken care of her. Elisabeth was almost a mother to her.. Childhood Because of her big family, she was never the center of attention. Not that this bothered her, because she kept to herself. She tried to ignore the harsh tounge-lashings, but sometimes it hurt to much. She loved sewing dresses for her older sisters, no matter how harsh they would be about the designs. She tightened the corsets. Tied the bows, and powdered their wigs. At the age of 13 she met Louis-Zechariah Giles Dutour de Salvert Bellnave. Growing up with 4 boys around her, she basically hated them by the time she was 13 While out for a walk with her sisters she met him. She said that she was attracted to his dark brown eyes. Her father kept a large distance away from Alexandrine. For she had been a "Curse to the family" As she had caused the death of her mother. He tried to provoke her siblings to stay away from her. But, they didn't listen. By the time her wedding came, she had enough of the mental abuse and scolding from her father Education At the age of ten her father finally let her get some education. But because he did not believe she cared about her education, he stopped getting her schooled at the age of twelve. She cried for him to let her go back, but he didn't let her. She told her maids that her favorite subject was Reading. She also participated in sewing clubs. The Prussian War The Prussian War did not much affect Alexandrine. Much stated before she stayed in her room away from everyone else. Also during this time she was fighting the pains of puberty. Usually laying in bed for days on end. Her father said that "She deserves this pain for she was killed my Wife." But Alexandrine got used to it. And all her brothers were sent to war. Leaving her only with her sisters and maids. Personality and Appearance Appearance Alexandrine is a known for her looks, she has clear, pale, skin, with a beauty mark near her upper left eye. Her nose is medium in size and is slightly upturned. This compliments her big amber eyes. Her eyebrows are slightly feathered with a dark blonde color, going along with her curly platinum blonde curls. Her peachy colored lips are semi-thin. Alexandrine is very petite and curvy. If you'd look through her closet you would find lots of bright colors and pastels. Personality Upon her birth, she was quiet. She kept to herself to relieve stress from her abusive father. It is noted that for three years of her life, she never said a word. When she began her education though, she began to speak again. Usually only talking to her maids. When she was yelled at, she yelled back. Usually ending with her throwing things. But she would just run away before things got worse. This is another reason why some feared Alexandrine, and why some believe she would kill her family. After leaving Paris to live with her husband, she began to be a happy soul. She never became angry as she did when she lived with her family. Marriage Alexandrine got married to Louis-Zechariah Giles Dutour de Salvert Bellnave of the 26th of March 1756. Issues With Louis-Zechariah Giles d'Estamples they had 6 children, only 4 surviving. Marie Elisabeth Joesphine d'Estamples (March 10th, 1758 - present) Eloise Philippine-Thérèse d'Estamples (May 19th, 1759- present) Etienniette-Fay Louise d'Estamples (May 19th, 1759 - June 22nd 1759) Alphonse-Louis d'Estamples (June 14th, 1760- present) Miscarriage Miscarriage Miscarriage Marie Catherine d'Estamples (January 3rd 1761 - present) Henriette-Eve Seraphine d'Estamples (January 3rd 1761 - January 4th, 1763 ) Death After a trip to Italy, she had caught a bedridden disease, coughing up blood for long periods of time, all though it's shocking that she didn't die from loss of blood, instead she died after the disease had drove her mad, after the disease disappeared, she had murdered her own child. An unnamed baby she had only a year before. A possible male air, this had spread throughout the Bellnave family. Good thing though, it did not ruin family name badly. Everyone had forgotten of Alexandrine only after her beheading. Thrown into a ditch outside her family home to rot. During her lifetime, she was not a very achieving, only marrying and having 7 children, (only 4 making it to adulthood) She remained mostly poor, but she made it as a very quiet courtier. Even if her death may have soiled her name, her family will remember her for who she was. Mourning was almost non existent. Category:18th Century Births Category:House Dutour de Salvert Bellnave Category:Grandelumierian Dames Category:Grandelumierian Nobility